Flower's From Julian
by NathanPeytonFirstLove
Summary: Peyton's Alone, Julian Dies What Happens when white roses arrive with a note?


Peyton's Face faded into the gray winter light of her living room,

she sat in the armchair that Julian had bought her on their fifth anniversary.

the room remained quiet and lonely.

Outside in the world, it was snowing

a quarter passed one, and the main man tuened into street.

He was behind on his route, not because of the snow

but because it was Christmas and there was more mail

than usual. He passed Peyton's house without looking up

minutes passed until he climbed into the truck of his and drove off.

Peyton Looked up when she heard the Mailman drive away.

she put down her pencil along with her scetch book

and turned on the music,loud she always loved it loud.

she pushed herself up, using the arm for support. straighting the

dark Blue dress that Brooke davis had designed for her.

she slipped her slipper on and made her way to the kitchen,

she stopped to wash the dishes she left on the counter at lunch.

it was one-fifty five

and she set herself on the sofa on the living room by the front window.

watching the snow fall.

A florist's truck turned into the street.

Peyton's eyes followed it

the driver pullled up in front of Brooke's House and parked

"Lucas" she thought "Lucas is sending Brooke Flowers... How Sweet"

when peyton saw flowers, any kind of flowers her mind always

thought of Julian. she let the pain come back once again

tomorrow would be the 26th. a year since his death,

-FlashBack-

"Hello?" Peyton answered her phone

"Hello is this Peyton Baker?"

"yes"

"i'm sorry to tell you this but your husband, Julian Baker has been in a terrible accident

i'm sorry but he didn't make it. your husband he's dead" tear flew though peyton's eyes

she didn't know how to let the tear stop, she didn't want to the pain was too much, the news hurt her

-End of flashback-

and yet

it still hurt like never before.

the flower man was knocking on her best friend's house, along with him her carried

a long black and purple box and a clipboard, but no one seemed to be answering.

-it was friday, Lucas always took Brooke out for a special night on fridays

the flower guy turned and walked towards Peyton's house

her body was shacking but she still got up, with weak knees to answer the door

she reacher of the fourth knock

"yes?" she said, peaking the open door

"Good Afternoon would you take a delivery for you neighboor?"

"yes" Peyton Answered, opening the door wide open

"where would you like me to put them?" the man

asked as he walked in into peyton's house

"on that Coffee Table Please" the man placed the flowers into

the table and left, peyton was glad of that.

the box was as long as the table

Peyton walked towards it and read the lettering

" Any Occation Flowers"

the smell of the roses fullfiled her. she closed her eyes and tooks

full breaths of the flowers, imagining red roses, Julian always got her white roses

"For My love " He would say, giving her the bouquet,kissing her on the lips sweetly

then he would take his hand into her and sing "Wherever you go

Whatever you do

I will be right here waiting for you "

it was five when Brooke knocked on Peyton's Door, Peyton was in the sofa, the box now

fully opened, touching the delicate white pedals, Brooke Knocked once more, But peyton didn't hear her

"her music is loud or she's napping" she thought

after minutes Brooke left she didn't feel like walking in

Peyton got up to get a vase with water in it, putting the white roses into the vase , and placed the next to

a picture of her and julian

she smiled and walked over and dropped into the sofa and slept.

it was now seven and someone was knocking on the back door .

it was Brooke

"Hey , How do you feel? i knocked at five and i got worried when your skinny ass didn't answer the door were you napping?"

she wipped her boots into the welcome mat and stepped inside.

"snow reminds me of when we were little and playing in it, it was so nice back then the world wasn't against us you know"

peyton suddenly remembered the roses , her face turned red with shame.

what would she say to her best friend?

"oh i almost forgot about the roses" Brooke admitted.

peyton's cheks were red,burning red.

peyton was about to come up with an apology,stepping aside revealing the empty box

behind her .

", that's Great you put them in water. then you must've saw the card, i hope it didn't scare you when

you read Julian's Handwriting, i don't want you dying as well" peyton looked at her questionly

"well...Julian had asked me to bring you the roses the first year, he made the plans before

he died he was going to take you out for a lovely christmas year,fullied with candles and such"

tears were falling of peyton's face.

"oh sweetly i know you miss him, he was a great guy your Julian."

peyon's heart was pouding as she picked up thewhite envelope she missed seeing.

it had been next to the flower box the whole time.

with shacking hand, she read the card

"To My Love,

i love you with all my heart baby" it said " try to smile when a memory of us pops in your head

i'll be right here waiting for you

Love, Julian"

A/N- what did you think of this?

tell me your thoughts


End file.
